The Vampire Stalker: Vigo is Alive!
by MissMountainGirl
Summary: This is what would happen if Vigo was still alive!
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Stalker**

**This is my first FanFic, so please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!***

_Vigo stood up and stretched. How long had he been out? He pulled the stake from his back and he felt his body heal almost immediately. He stood up and walked down the hall of the school. Alexander Banks had made a mistake. He forgot to check and see that Vigo was really dead. All he cared about was Amy. Vigo needed a way to finally defeat Alexander Banks and he knew just how to do it._

Alexander and I walked up to the park where I was first attacked by Vigo. I looked over my shoulder out of habit. I felt Alexander stop and turn to face me.

"Amy, you know there is nothing to be scared of, Vigo is dead" Alexander said

"I know it is just a force of habit, I guess"

"Well, if there is some danger in the night, I will protect you."

I reached up and kissed Alexander on the cheek. "I know you will"

_Vigo had been hiding in the bushes waiting for a snack when he saw this scene. It made him want to puke. But he still had a way to Alexander, through Amy. "But what would really get to Alexander" Vigo thought. He remembered the night when Alexander had almost killed him. He was so worried about Amy that he didn't check to see if Vigo was dead. Vigo knew if he could capture Amy, Alexander would do anything to keep Amy safe. __**Anything**__. Vigo knew just what to do. He had "conveniently" gotten a bloodstone from a jeweler. A bloodstone would protect him from the sun. He already enrolled in Amy's school and requested her as his student ambassador. Now all he needed to do was to get her away from Alexander._

It was my first day back at school after Vigo attacked me at the school dance and Alexander was officially a student at my school.

"Amy, would you come here a moment" called the front desk lady when Alexander and I walked.

"Yes" I asked.

"There is a new student and we have chosen you to be his ambassador."

"Ok, great"

"Why don't you go meet him at the lockers?"

"Ok" I said and I made my way to the lockers.

I walked down the deserted hallway and I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called out "its Amy, your ambassador"

"Hello, Amy" said a voice from behind me, I turned around and was face to face with Vigo Skaar. "Miss me?"

"Vigo, how are you-"Vigo interrupted me.

"Because your boyfriend didn't check to make sure I was dead"

"But, how are you able to be in the sunlight?"

"That is my little secret" he said as he pushed me back against the lockers "By the way, how is your neck?"

_This was perfect. He had Amy right where he wanted her. All she had to do was scream for Alexander._

***Ok that is all for tonight! I hope you enjoyed and please rate and review. Sorry it's so short I need to think of some more ideas. Thanks! –MissMountainGirl 3***


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT ****own the Vampire Stalker.**

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I have not posted in such a long time! I have had big testing and I will have testing for the next two weeks! Any ways I would like to thank ****MissFiyeraba**** for such a sweet review! Her Hunger Games FanFic are awesome by the way! Now without further ado I present Chapter 2.**

Why was Vigo here? Alexander killed him didn't he?

"Alexander was too worried about you to make sure I was dead", Vigo's ice blue eyes bore into mine.

_Amy call Alexander. So I can kill you when he gets here._

I kneed Vigo in his stomach and I pulled out my cell phone. I pressed Alexander's number and he answered immediately.

"Alexander, Vigo is ba-", Vigo knocked the phone out of my hand. He aimed a punch at my head. I ducked, but he caught my wrist and flipped me onto my back.

_This was perfect. Alexander was on his way and Amy was in the perfect position to be killed._

"Amy!" I heard Alexander yell out my name. Vigo leaned over me still holding my wrist with a murderous glint in his eye. Alexander barreled into him, but not before Vigo sunk his teeth into my wrist. I flashed back to the night when Vigo drank my blood on Halloween. I heard the click of a teachers heels coming around the corner. Vigo lifted his mouth from my wrist and we all stood up just as the teacher came into view.

"Morning, Miss Krey" I said.

"Morning Amy" She saw my bleeding wrist. "Amy what happened to your wrist?"

"Oh I accidentally cut it on my locker" I lied.

"Well you should go see the nurse"

"I will thanks" I said as she walked away.

_Vigo could still taste Amy's blood. It was pure and refreshing. He may have to rethink killing her._

Vigo walked up to Alexander and pointed at me.

"That girl's got bite" He said flashing his fangs while winking at me.

**Thanks for reading! I will not keep you waiting for that long anymore! Please rate and review!**

**Live, Love, Write**

**- 3 MissMountainGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I have a new chapter for you! Thanks so much to LHNT who reviewed my story and left a really sweet comment! It is very late and I have more testing tomorrow so this will be short! Remember I ****DO NOT**** own the Vampire Stalker! Now enjoy! **

I stood up and I felt lightheaded. My knees began to buckle and I felt Alexander wrap my arm around his shoulders. He found a couple tissues and pressed them against my bleeding wrist. He took me to the nurse.

"Miss Lened" Alexander greeted the older lady "Amy is not feeling the best and she is very dizzy can I take her home?"

Miss Lened looked over at me and saw how Alexander was practically holding me up. "Of course you're excused" She said "Feel better Amy"

"Thanks" I mumbled. Alexander took me outside and put me in the car. "Alexander, what did Vigo mean when he said I have 'bite'?" I asked.

"Well, he means that he like the taste of your blood" Alexander said slowly "It is vampire slang"

We arrived at my house and I felt well enough to stand in the elevator on the way to my apartment. We walked in and my mom saw my pale face. She looked at Alexander for an explanation.

All he said was "Vigo"

My mom's eyes widened and she handed Alexander a first aid pack. We went to my room and Alexander wrapped my wrist in a bandage. When he was done we looked at each other for a minute. His strong warm hand was still gripping mine.

"Amy, I am so sorry." Alexander said, embracing me.

"For what?" I asked pulling back from the hug and staring deep into his eyes. I noticed the difference between his and Vigo's. Alexander's were warm and kind. Vigo's were icy.

"For letting Vig-"I stopped his mouth with a kiss because I didn't want to hear anymore.

"It is not your fault" Before he could argue again, I kissed him more. "I am not mad at you, we are in this together"

Alexander smiled. "You're perfect" he said and he kissed me again. We stayed like that for a long time. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me close, kissing me. When I was in his arms, nothing could hurt me, not even Vigo. I was where I belonged, with Alexander him holding me tight.

**So here is the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! This was very lovey-dovey and less action! No Vigo! I hope you enjoyed! By the way I will be having a Vampire Stalker contest soon. I just need to think of the actual contest (that part is important ) Good Night!**

**Live, Love, Write**

**- 3 MissMountainGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is the second to last chapter! This has gone by so fast! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I will tell you about the contest at the end. Enjoy!**

"Amy" Alexander asked the next day "Do you want to catch a movie tonight?"

"I would love to; we haven't been on a date in forever!" I said.

"Ok tonight, I will pick you up at eight"

I kissed Alexander on his cheek and we parted. I went to go catch the bus.

_Vigo had just heard all of this. This was the moment he had been waiting for! He needed to catch Amy before she made it home. Thankfully he could see storm clouds rolling in. This was the perfect time. Vigo ran to the bus and boarded it making sure Amy did not see him. He got off on Amy's stop. He recognized this park she was walking through. This was where he first attacked her. He ran up behind her soundlessly and pounced._

Something slammed into me cutting off my air. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and another snake around my waist. I was pulled backwards into a clump of bushes and my kidnapper turned to face me. _**Vigo! **_I should have known.

"Let me go" I spat "Let me go you filthy, evil mosquito"

"Now that is no way to talk to someone who could snap you like a twig at this very moment" Vigo replied calmly "Now call Alexander and tell who you are with, let's see if prince charming will come rescue you"

"You know Vigo, I have changed a lot after you drank my blood on Halloween. I am not some helpless, naïve girl anymore" I stood up and I slapped Vigo hard "Best thing to do to a mosquito is slap it" and I ran away.

_Amy would pay for that. Vigo ran after her and pinched a spot on the back of her neck._

Vigo caught up with me and I felt a small pinch on the back of my neck. "I am so stupid sometimes" I thought. Then my legs buckled and everything went black.

_Vigo grabbed Amy's phone and dialed Alexander's number. When he answered all Vigo said was "Amy will be dead by ten tonight, if you do not come and fight me at the warehouse outside of town" Then he hung up._

**A cliffhanger! AHHHH! Well the contest is... find a crazy (but still real) word that you could either use to describe Amy & Alexander's relationship or their adventures. It is very weird, but I hope people enter! Deadline is Sunday March 11****th**** 2012. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Live, Love, Write**

**- MissMountainGirl**


	5. Update

**Ok everyone! We have a winner! MissFiyeraba! Congrats! Her word was ****paradisiacal.**** Congragulations! The last chapter will be out soon!**

**- MissMountainGirl**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am so so ****so**** sorry about not uploading in such a long time! I had testing, then I went on a school trip to D.C. and now I am sick. :P Here is the last chapter!**

I woke up in a dark room on a cold floor. I blinked my eyes to clear my vision. The only thought that was running through my head was 'You need to get out of here". I pushed myself of the floor.

"Not so fast, Amy", A voice said from the shadows. I felt something cold plunge into my back. My vision blurred and my breathing slowed. I felt myself being yanked from the ground and a moan escaped my lips. Something rough and scratchy bound me against something that I guessed to be a pole. I saw a figure emerge from the darkness.

"Amy!" I recognized Alexander's voice coming from the figure.

"Take one more step", I felt the knife being drawn from my back and pressed against my throat, "And Amy dies"

"Leave her alone Vigo" Alexander said.

Vigo dropped the knife and walked over the Alexander, "Bring it on lover boy", He teased and Vigo and Alexander lunged at each other. 'Alexander has 30 seconds before he tires' I remembered. A sickening crunch interrupted my thoughts. Vigo was laying on the ground with a stake through his heart with Alexander leaning over him.

"Is he dead?" I asked noticing how weak my voice sounded. Alexander nodded and walked over to me. He caressed my face and kissed me. Then he untied me and lifted me up. That was when I was overcome by darkness. I woke up in my bed with Alexander sitting next to me. When he noticed I was awake he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that again" He whispered into my hair.

"Never" I promised before our lips locked together.

**I have had so much fun writing this story and I am so happy I have completed my first Fan Fiction! YAY! Thanks to my reviewers! **

**Live, Love, Write**

**-MissMountainGirl**


	7. New Story & Contest!

**Hi! Thanks so much for reading my Vampire Stalker fiction! Please go read my Harry Potter Fiction called Bringing Out The Light In You! I love you all so much! Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I am going to have a contest! The one of the winners of the contest will be able to choose the topic of my own story! This story will not be a Fan-Fiction! **

**The Contest:**

**You will need to write an adventure/romance fanfiction. These are the books you may choose from-**

**Maximum Ride**

**Vampire Stalker**

**Harry Potter**

**House of Anubis/Het Huis Anubis**

**These are the character parings-**

**Max/Dylan**

**Amy/Alexander**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Nina/Fabian**

**Rules:**

**The main girl character must be in some type of danger**

**Rating goes from K to T**

**Private Message me to enter and again when the story is finished**

**Due by June 14****th****, 2012**

**Prizes:**

**1****st****- Get to give me a topic for my own non- fan fiction story (you will be mentioned)**

**2****nd****-Get to give me a Fan-Fiction topic**

**3****rd****-Get to give me a Fan-Fiction topic**

**I hope many people enter because I love reading your stories! I am not very critical and if your new it doesn't matter to me! This was my very first fan-fiction! **

**Love- MissMountainGirl**


End file.
